Obsession
by Cheeno
Summary: Her innocent observations have bloomed into an obsession. She's drawn into those dark depths. Dawn's reactions and feelings towards Paul, from their first meeting. Ikarishipping. One-shot.


There are some spoilers in this, so if you haven't watched the Sinnoh-seasons yet but intend to, you should probably not read this. In addition, I base some of this on the episode 'Fighting Ire With Fire!'.

The idea to this story came from a book I love, 'The Only Alien on the Planet' by Kristen D. Randle. You should read this - it's amazing :)

That said, I don't own Pokemon, and neither do I have the rights to 'The Only Alien on the Planet'.

I love feedback, and will try to fix any mistakes or bad parts. I wrote this instead of going to bed and with a headache, so it probably needs some fixing..

 **Obsession**

The first time I met Paul Shinji was the day my life made a turn for the better. It was the day I started traveling with Ash and Brock, after rescuing Pikachu and getting my starter, Piplup. So I was happy and forth coming, cheery as I have a tendency to be. But as I met Paul, our worlds seemed to collide. I knew at once we would not be able to coexist. All I needed was one look into those eyes. It felt like drowning in an abyss. I knew I needed to pull away, I was not going to get sucked into that black void. I am a nice person after all. And nice people should not get involved with hate-consumed people.

Luckily for me, nobody seemed to notice my inner struggle, as Paul challenged Ash to a battle, keeping attention away from me. As I emerged back to reality, I began to study the object of my attention. And as I looked at him, a realization dawned on me. He was a normal human being. Right, he was an over average aggressive, antagonizing and disagreeable individual. Every word from his lips were spoken in contempt. None the less, he was just another person, and, as it would be, my traveling companion's newest rival.

As we traveled through Sinnoh, we would meet him from time to time. For every meeting, my contempt for him grew like the disdain he faced the world with. That said, I am a true believer of goodness in human nature. So I started to observe him. Each chance I got, I tried to see through the mask of hatred, wanting to find something, _anything_ behind. I felt myself falling into the darkness of his eyes.

I am not meant for such a life. I need light and friendship, and in the very least some kind of positive recognition of my existence. I had to give it up. At this point, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know the behind. So I pulled away, forced myself into the light of my own scrutiny, admitting bitterly that I was in fact the victim of a very unhealthy obsession. Realizing that, I could bend my focus, distract my attention and pretty much overcome the whole thing.

Until the unexpected happened.

We were in a real bind. Team Rocket had captured Pikachu, Piplup and Empoleon, and we were all trapped. Team Rocket's stupid machine was damaged, and we had to watch as our pokemon were sent to a literally crushing doom. At the last moment, however, Paul's Electabuzz put himself in peril to save our pokemon. The machine turned out to be too heavy, though, and in a fleeting, horribe moment we all thought Electabuzz was going to die. In that flicker of a second, I looked into Paul's eyes. No more mask. I could see straight into his soul, his anguish and pain. There was no turning back.

I should probably mention how Electabuzz was saved by Ash's Infernape, making everything right in this world. Except me. Because now _I_ was the one wearing a mask, hiding my feelings. And there was no turning back. That scared me more than anything.

We completed our journey in Sinnoh, Ash beating Paul and making the top four in the Lily of the Valley Conference. I lost to Zoey in the final round of the Grand Festival. Our time together was over, we split up for different paths, chasing our dreams. I knew I would see my friends again. One cannot simply travel together for a year without forging unbreakable bonds.

There was one person, however, that I never expected to see again. I was leaving this region, and he would continue to try for the elusive Battle Frontier.

I went to Johto. I competed in contests, sometimes traveling alone, sometimes with new friends, sometimes with old. Both Zoey and Kenny were in the same region, making me feel a lot safer. I made it to the Grand Festival. After sweeping through the first day, I took a shot for the needle's eye of the appeals on the second day. And I made it.

I was so pleased with the world. With my pokemon, myself, and every little thing would make me smile. I took a midnight stroll at the beach, enjoying the beauty of a full moon reflected in the water and the stars winking at me, as if the universe itself gave it's approval.

I should have been alone, but a sound behind me caught my attention and made me turn. My eyes locked on him, where he stood a bit off, looking at the ocean.

"Paul." My astounded whisper reached him, because he turned around and faced me. Neither of us said a word. I lifted my gaze, willingly flinging myself into the abyss of his eyes. I can honestly say that I didn't think. My mind went blank, I was no longer in control. So when people ask, I can't say why I did it. The important thing is that I did. I kissed him. I kissed a statue, a frozen figure with wide-open eyes. Then he responded.


End file.
